Moonchild
by buffalohunt
Summary: "The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black seeks a governess to play a crucial role in the rearing and education of a talented, bright, and confident young boy. Competitive pay. Must like dogs."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, Kids. I decided to try my hand at a fiction. Its very AU, so if you don't like: BEWARE. Also, I was really inspired by Jane Eyre, so if/when you see similarities- that's why. This idea has actually been floating around in my head for a while, this is just the first time I'm putting pen to paper. This will be a Remus/Hermione fiction. I find that there are not nearly enough of them out there. Please review and let me know what you think. I won't hold chapters ransom, but I do appreciate feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my thoughts. Get it? Got it? Good.

_"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black seeks a governess to play a crucial role in the rearing and education of a talented, bright, and confident young boy. Competitive pay. Must like dogs."_

Sirius Black sat at the center of a long kitchen table with three stacks of post. One stack consisted of mail that hadn't yet been read. Another stack was full of possibilities. And the third stack consisted of letters that would make great kindling. His mission: find his cousin (technically his cousin's son, but who's counting?) a governess.

The boy was living with his father and Sirius at the Black's ancestral home: Grimmauld Place. His mother had died unexpectedly the year before, a casualty in a subversive war that had been being waged since before Sirius was born. The boy's father was an operative in this war. He was away on mission frequently but when he wasn't, he stayed at Grimmauld Place with his best friend, Sirius, and his son, Teddy.

Sirius ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he discarded another letter to the rubbish pile. He loved Teddy tremendously, however knew next to nothing about raising children. This was why he was torturing himself with this seemingly impossible task of finding a suitable governess. He needed someone intelligent, flexible, patient, and with a firm hand to rein in Teddy's rebellious nature. The boy was four years old and missed his mother terribly. An oft-absent father, ex-convict guardian, and miserable house-elf were not suited to caring for a young child. No, a woman's touch was most needed if Teddy were to have any hope of turning out somewhat normal. Sirius sighed and sat back in his chair as he charmed a letter to read itself aloud to him. He leaned back so his chair was balanced on two legs, and closed his eyes to imagine the young woman reading to him.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I came across your advertisement for a governess in The Daily Prophet and would like to tell you a bit about myself and why I think I'm the best candidate for the position of governess with your family._

_My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a recent graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I earned top marks in all of my exams, graduating with honors. During my last year of schooling, I also completed an apprenticeship with the school's mediwitch. This apprenticeship not only helped to develop my skills in first aid, but also in counseling and interacting with younger students. In addition to my apprenticeship, I tutored regularly in the subjects of Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I also have extensive experience babysitting._

_In reference to the requirement of liking dogs, I must say that I do enjoy the companionship of canines. My parents had a pet German Shepard when I was growing up, of which I only have the fondest of memories._

_I'd like to thank you for your time and consideration. I look forward to speaking with you soon __regarding this opportunity._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

The letter folded itself up neatly and floated down to the surface of the table. Sirius smiled to himself and decided he would owl the girl to set up an interview. She may be young, but her letter sounded confident. If she presented herself well, Teddy might not be the only one to benefit from her services. Sirius grinned wolfishly at the thought.

Suddenly, Sirius felt a small hand tug on his sleeve, knocking him off-balance. His life flashed before his eyes as he toppled to the floor unceremoniously. Upon realizing that he had survived the tumble, he looked up into the mischievous, laughing eyes of Teddy Lupin.

"Uncle Sirius, I'm hungry."

Oh, if only Miss Granger knew what she was getting herself into...


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage stopped on the street outside of 12 Grimmauld Place- the residence which could potentially become her home and place of work if everything went well and according to plan today. The young woman stepped out of the coach and straightened her smart grey jacket. She picked up her briefcase, squinted into the sunlight, and walked up the stairs to the front door.

She no sooner raised her hand to grasp the knocker when the door was opened by a bitter-looking, old house-elf.

"Kreacher is to bring the schoolmarm shrew to Master Sirius." He croaked as he stepped aside to allow her entry.

"Kreacher! That is enough!" A man with wavy brown hair and twinkling grey eyes stepped into the hallway. "Hello, you must be Miss Granger. My name is Sirius Black. And this old coot is Kreacher." Sirius straightened his housecoat and extended his hand to his guest as Kreacher grumbled and shuffled past him deeper into the house.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mister Black." Miss Granger accepted his hand and quietly gasped as he brought hers to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear." He mumbled against her knuckles. "Now, if you'll follow me to the library, we can have a seat and go over your credentials." He led her through the entry hallway and into a room lined floor-to-ceiling in books. Sirius sat down behind a large mahogany desk and motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs directly in front.

"So, Miss Granger, why do you think you'd make me a good governess?" He leaned back in the brown leather chair and propped his boots up on the desk.

"Well, Mr. Black, I-" Miss Granger fiddled nervously with the handle of her bag.

"Sirius, love. Just Sirius."

"Right, well, Mr... Sirius." She corrected herself at his raised eyebrow. "I am excellent with children. I have some Mediwitch training along with experience in Muggle first aid techniques. I achieved top marks, in fact, the highest that Hogwarts has seen in yea-" She was cut off by a boom.

"Excuse me a moment" Sirius got up and strode out of the room, leaving Miss Granger to take in her surroundings. He walked back in a few minutes later with a mud-covered little boy slung sideways under his arm. "Congratulations, Miss Granger. You've got the job." He deposited the boy in a heap at her feet. "Meet your charge- Teddy Lupin."

"Who are you?" Teddy stuck a muddy finger out at the young woman and demanded.

"Kid, what have I told you about pointing?" Sirius scolded. Realizing he was letting his frustration shine through, he corrected, "That's no way to charm a lady, now is it?"

"Girls is yucky."

"I'm not just any girl, Teddy." Miss Granger leaned down to his level. "I'm your new friend, Hermione." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to determine whether she was telling the truth, when he nodded confidently, grasped her hand, and shook it exaggeratedly.

"Wanna play potions?" He asked.

"Maybe later, Teddy. Hermione and I have some details to discuss. You run along, and please try to stay out of trouble..." Sirius sighed as Teddy looked crestfallen for a moment, before running out of the room, presumably to do the opposite of what Sirius asked.

"Do I really have the job?" Hermione looked hopeful.

"Yes. And you start immediately. You can owl for your things to be sent over. I have a few extra bedrooms so you may have your choice."

"Oh! Thank you so much, sir! I promise I will do my best to prepare your son for his-"

"He's not mine."

"-future in the magical world... What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said, he isn't my son." Sirius tipped his chair forward and leaned on the desk. "I'm merely his guardian when his father is away on... business."

"Oh... is his father away often?" Hermione's brain processed this new bit of information.

"Yes, unfortunately. He is away for at least week every month. The rest of the time he is in and out. We are actually expecting him home any day now." Sirius explained as thinly veiled curiosity shone through Hermione's eyes. "Well, come on then. Let me give you the grand tour."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week was spent settling into a routine. Hermione would rise at 7 am, prepare herself for the day, and fetch Teddy. Then, the two of them would join Sirius for breakfast at 9 am. Hermione would eat plain oatmeal everyday. Teddy and Sirius both enjoyed dippy eggs and bacon. Shortly after breakfast, Hermione would begin the task of teaching Teddy to control his magical outbursts while simultaneously teaching him to read and write. Teddy was an intelligent young boy and caught on quickly to Hermione's lessons. She found however that the boy's hair color could change from his normally sandy brown color particularly when the boy was frustrated or happy.

One night as Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water, she heard someone stumbling around. Tip-toeing to the doorway, she peeked her head around the corner so as not to be detected. Leaning over the sink, with his head hanging down, was a man. In the dim moonlight, she could make out that he was of a medium build with broad shoulders. He heaved a breath and looked out the window, his hair tousling with the movement. Sighing, he turned and walked to the kitchen table, holding a tumbler of liquid.

"Padfoot, its not like you to hide. I'm trying to get pissed if you care to join me." He grinned halfheartedly as he sat down at the end closest to the door. He inhaled through his nose and his eyes widened for a moment. Hermione chose that moment to walk through the doorway. "You aren't Padfoot."

"No, sir. I'm the governess. I was just coming down for a glass of water. I didn't mean to disturb you." She said by way of explanation. She took in his appearance. He was in his late thirties by her calculations with an especially weary and tired look to his countenance. His face would have been considered handsome, if not for the scars littering it. Once kind, warm eyes now held a dull look to them. His fine sandy brown hair hung limp on his head. He was clad in a soft, worn brown sweater and slacks.

"Right... well... then... as you were, Miss..." He looked caught off guard for a moment before catching himself.

"Granger." She supplied. "Goodnight, sir." She turned and fled the room, forgetting about her original purpose for being down in the kitchen.

жжж

The next morning Hermione stepped into the kitchen to find Teddy with egg all over his face, and Sirius and the man from the night before engaged in conversation.

"Morning, Hermione!" Teddy beamed through a mouthful of eggs.

"Morning, love." Sirius and the man stood up in greeting.

"Miss Granger." He nodded.

"Goodmorning, gentlemen. Please don't stand on my account." Hermione entered the room fully and sat down next to Teddy.

"How'd you sleep, pet?" Sirius purred from the head of the table causing Hermione to falter with her napkin.

"Wonderfully." She answered politely, "I hope the same can be said for you."

"Like a rock, love. Woke up like one too." Hermione blushed furiously.

"Excuse him, Miss Granger. He forgets himself." The man shot him a dirty look.

"Hermione meet Teddy's father, Remus Lupin." Sirius waved a hand from one to the other looking bored.

"We were briefly acquainted last night." Hermione made eye contact with Remus as Sirius rose an eyebrow.

"Last night, eh?" Hermione blushed and began to eat her oatmeal.

"Shut it, Padfoot." Remus stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have some things that I need to tend to." He nodded and left the kitchen.

"Man needs to lighten up a bit. An absolute drag, that one." Sirius mumbled as he chewed a piece of bacon.

"Is daddy leaving again?" Teddy, who had been strangely silent through the exchange, asked quietly as his eyes filled with alligator tears, his hair a shade of blue.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure not! He just came home!" Hermione turned in her chair to comfort the distressed little boy.

"If you quit that blubbering, kid, maybe you can play with Snuffles later."

"Really? For serious?" Teddy eyes brightened as his hair faded back to normal. He wiped his runny nose on his arm.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sirius smiled.

"Snuffles?" Hermione looked between the two.

"My doggy! He is big and black and furry and he likes to lick my face and have his tummy rubbed and steal daddy's socks."

"Don't worry, love. You'll get to play with him later." Sirius winked and resumed eating.


End file.
